Lead Me Home
by Gabbygirl1234
Summary: Peeta likes Gale but doesn't feel that Gale would ever feel the same towards him. Peeta leaves Distract 12 , wanting to escape the emotions he's faced with. Will he get away fast enough or will he be in for a rude awaking? (Peeta X Gale) Don't Like, Don't Read!


**(Boy X Boy)- No Like, No Read….. No Hate comments PLEASE! Also, mild language and scene. If you have looked over my other stories than you already suspect my writing style. **

**_This story is a one-shot that was requested by a personal friend! Here you go! Anyway, Please Excuse Grammar Errors and do enjoy. Comments are Awesome!_**

* * *

_**Lead Me Home**_

_**Peeta P.O.V**_

My mind is in some sort of time wave. Frozen, Intel I meet the eyes of one amazing boy. This special guy is a man named Gale Hawthorne, the man that only sees me in rage. I wanted so badly for this hunter to notice me. Only, his eyes were on Katniss Everdeen. Just watching him make those loving looks at my best friend, made my heart turn to dust. I wanted to hate Katniss but she's my best friend. I had no romantic feelings for the girl on fire like I portrayed during the Hunger Games.

Don't get me wrong, at one point of time I actually did love Katniss Everdeen but not the way I expected. I love her as if she was my sister. It was truly awkward having to kiss her in the Hunger Games but the cameras seemed to love it. It kept both of us alive, to see another day.

Not that my evil mother would care. I swear, that foul woman could go die in a hole. I wouldn't give a helping hand if she asked me to. I truly think that woman is a witch, who wants to make everyone else's life a living hell.

I'm sorry, I seem be to stumbling off topic. Where was I? Oh, I was talking about how I like Gale. I feel so expose around the hunter, like I was his prey. It gives me shivers every time I think about it.

He was just my exact opposite. I am shy and silent. He is bold and blunt. I am always in-doors baking with my father while he stalks the forrest for unlucky creatures. I have blond hair and crystal blue eyes while he has such olive tan skin and deep dark brown eyes. We are so different and I believe that's what caught my attention towards the other male.

Even today, I am drawn to his power and dominance. We just arrived from the Capital. They had thrown a huge party for our victory in the Hunger Games. Personally, I thought the party was totally uncalled for. The looks that President Snow was giving me made my time there even more unbearable . That bastard must of not accepted the trick we played on him. To fake our love to survive and see another day.

Gale didn't believe the truth when I told him that we were not in love. The fact that we only saw each other as friends didn't sink into Gale's stubborn mind. I tried so hard to drill him in on the information but he would push it aside. I finally gave up, not wanting to deal with his drama. I'm the gay one yet here's Gale being a drama queen.

I really don't want to deal with the world I live in. I wish that I was Peter Pan sometimes so I could fly away. To fly away to find something better than the self center capital. To escape the horrors of the people around us that seem to seek out the weak. I may not be able to fly away, but I sure as hell can run away. I can't stand to watch Gale google all over Katniss any longer.

With that being said in my thoughts, I walk out of the room. The room holding two lovers that would never miss the baker's son. The room that I didn't have the slightest clue on what to call it.

I start to walk the streets, wanting the aching in my heart to go away. I look at the ruin homes and felt a spark of anger. In the capital, the people had homes of silver and amber. Here, the homes were made of old oak and anything they could find in there surrounds. It wasn't fair at all, for people to have to live like this. To live in a place that I could never consider home. A home is suppose to be safe and welcoming. This place was dangerous and wan.

The people were in to much fear to complain or even fight back. They didn't have a purpose in life at all. They were like ghost, only living to be a horrible shadow. The thought of giving up made my stomach do flips. I am a baker's son who came back from the 74th Annual Hunger Games. I am a teenager from district 12, that had the guts to return alive. I am a boy named Peeta Mellark, who used fake love to survive from instant death. I would never give up to the capital. I would rather die first.

I finally reach the fence, were the woods were cut off from the civilians. The fence was old and easy to get past. I climb under a huge hole and head to the woods. The sounds of beautiful mocking jays fill my ears. I take off my shoes and feel the moist floor of the woods. Feeling the cool leaves scattered around and the dirt that crumbed under my touch. I felt so alive at that moment. I look up at the sky.

The sky was as light blue that shimmered in the sun's light. It was truly incredible. I knew that I had to paint this setting. I place my shoes in my backpack that had my paint equipment inside. With a sigh of ease, I start walking again to find a perfect place to stop and paint.

After walking for twenty minutes, I finally found my perfect spot to paint. The trees were shading a area that lead to a open field with a huge lake. I felt the urge to jump in the lake but I don't know how to swim at all. I would sink to the bottom like a stone. I just sit under the biggest tree there and pulled out my paint equipment. I set up the stand and pull out a canvas. My paints were set and I take a look of the scene. The sun shined onto the lake with ease. I whistle a smooth melody that flowed in the air. The mocking jays start to repeat the melody and I let myself smile.

It seemed I lost myself while I was painting. I forget about my problems and worries. I forget about my district and the capital. I forget about my love for a man who could never love me back. I let myself go and just paint what's in front of me. I listen to the soft melody while I work on my picture. The suddenly, everything becomes silent. I felt my heart stop when a different tune starts to be repeated by the mocking jays.

"You really are a artist after all." a voice from behind me states with amusement. Jumping at the voice, I quickly turn around to met my follower. There stood the man I had no attention on seeing again. There stood Gale with a sarcastic grin on his tan lips. I felt a rush over my body. I felt my eyes get wide with shock of his presence.

"What are you doing here?" I felt myself mumble out. My eyes quickly dart away from him and stare down at my work area. I didn't want to deal with him. Gale's eyes were on me as I twitch with worry. "I hunt around here, Peeta Bread. What are you doing here baker boy?" Gale smugly states. The urge to punch his face came to my mind. Why did this Hunter have to be such a pest? Why do I even like this stubborn teenage boy? "That's none of your business." I reply with a low breath. The panic inside of me was driving me crazy.

"Your at my secret spot in the woods so it makes it my business." Gale replies with a angry tone. My mind ignores the hunter and I start to pack up my stuff. Gale let's out a angry sigh and states "What are you doing?" Could he really not tell what I was doing? Seriously? " I'm leaving Gale so don't get your string in a knot." I reply. Quickly, I had everything packed up beside my painting. I carried the painting by my hip to let the wet paint dry.

I don't look back at Gale, I just started walking the opposite direction of District 12. Heading North towards the mountains. Footsteps echo behind me as I walk. Gale must be following me close behind. I stop in middle of trail and Gale bumps into me. I turn around and face him for the second time. "Why are you following me, Gale?" I ask with annoyance. Gale looks at me with shock for a second and then his face becomes stone hard.

"Your heading in the wrong direction of District 12. You need to go the opposite way." Gale says with confusion. " Who said I was going back to District 12!" I reply with anger. I am so tired of living in fear. I am so tired of seeing people in so much pain. I can not handle seeing it a second more. Gale scrunches his eyebrows and says "You can't leave District 12 because the Capital will find you. They will notice that the Hunger Games Victor is gone." Anger sinks into my veins at his words because I knew they were true. "They'll think I am dead. I won't go back to District 12." I reply.

Gale grunts in disbelief. I close my eyes to take a deep breath. I felt buff arms suddenly grip my waist. My eyes immediately open at the pressure. Gale was inches away from my face. His solid body was pressed into mine. I felt my cheeks blush at the contact. I hated the fact that he could make me blush by his simple touch.

Suddenly, I was on Gale's thick shoulder. My limbs were hanging loosely at the action. I felt my blush grow brighter and I start to squirm from the force of Gale's grip. What the Hell did he think he was doing? Does that idiot really think I'm going back to District 12 so easily? Well, Gale was in for a rude awaking. I kick Gale in the gut with as much force that I could muster. Gale gasps at the eructing pain. I know it was a cruel blow but I had to get out of his grip. I fall to the dirt with my backpack landing on my lap. The painting landed on the ground, the wet paint mixing with the dirt. Ruining my picture I worked so hard on. Now, I am just plain angry.

I take those few seconds to get away from Gale. I head in the direction that lead towards East. Any direction that would get me away from my hunter. Before I could get that far, Gale was on me again. This time, He pushed me to the ground had my hands pinned above my head. I felt ready to die right there. Gale was right on my hips and his weight leaned on my chest.

"I got you." Gale whispers in my ear. I felt a flash of chills down my spine. "What are you doing? Get off me!" I reply, wanting his horribly amazing body heat away from me. Gale laughs at my misery and replies "Nope." I felt ready to kill Gale. Fuck this, I'm telling him off! "What the Hell do you want?! Why don't you just go back to the distract by yourself?! Go see Katniss and suck face with her for all I care!" I shout out. Red fills my eyes and tears start to fall. Gale stops laughing and gives me a worried look.

I turn away from his intense eyes, not wanting his pity. I feel so expose and weak in front of him like this. Tears down my pale cheeks and full lips scrunched up. I hated this, this fear of being regretted by the tan male. I feel a hard hand on my warm cheek. I look up and Gale was inches away from my face. "I don't want to be with Katniss." Gale whispers slowly. I felt my heart pick up speed and my cheek start to blush. "Who do you want then?" I ask in the same tone of his whisper. Gale smiles and replies "I want the boy with beautiful blond hair and amazing blue eyes. I want the boy with paint and cake batter all over his clothes. I want the baker's son named Peeta Mellark." I felt sweet tears down my face. Gale gently wipes them away and leans even more closer.

Our faces were inches away, I felt his hot breath on mine. A rush goes through me and I felt his lips on mine. Gale's lips were so warm and filled. His lips were touching my pale lips so delicately. His tongue slips inside my mouth and I nearly jump out of my skin. Gale's hands were holding my hands down as he invades my mouth. It felt so warm and sweet, like eats a fresh baked cake out the oven. I wanted so much more than this small taste of him.

I get my hands out of his hold and I grab his solid chest. I pull his body ever more closer. At the blazing heat consuming my whole soul, I kiss the hunter back. Our mouths working so perfectly together. I wanted to stay in this moment forever. This moment were there's no cameras around me or people telling me their horrible lies. Stating that I will be safe when I know I'm not. Yet, in this moment, I felt safe and secure in his essence.

Gale removes his mouth so we can breathe. Panting for air to refill my lungs, I move a few inches away from Gale. His glare was on mine, I felt his unsteady breath on my shoulder. "So, Are you coming back to the Distract with me?" Gale mumbles out the question. Hie eyes were pleading for me to stay with him. To never leave his side. I nod in agreement as he stands up. Gale offers his hands to lift me from the ground. I humbly accept and stand up off the ground.

"I'll lead the way, Peeta Bread."Gale says with a smug smirk. Punching his steady shoulder, I reply "Whatever Gale, Take me home." The Hunter rubs his wombed shoulder and smiles. He leans into my neck and kisses it gently. "Always, Peeta Bread, Always." Gale whispers. With his words, I finally felt the one thing that I thought would never feel again since I went into the Hunger Games. I felt safety and security. As long as I am with Gale, I know that the cruel world we call home could never touch me. Gale would lead me to my personal home, straight into his arms.


End file.
